Hidden Past
by Nightshade Sakura
Summary: Relena is not a popular person.Teasing and taunting is counted upon her everyday at school. Until someone new comes to school, very cunning and crafty in his own way. It's better than it sounds, I assure you!
1. The Unexpected Visit

-1Hidden Past

Chapter 1 - The unexpected Visit

Relena had just got back from school. The teachers taught the same thing they learned the year before. Her siblings were always taunting her. So school was not the best place for her. She sighed when she got back, knowing it wouldn't get better when she did get home. Her mother was dead, but her father was always busy. They were rich considering all her father did was work.

She went to bed yawning, already tired of the day that was to come. Her eyes were She was in deep sleep, nothing could wake her up when she was sleeping, not even if a bomb went off in the room right next to hers. It would be a good idea to just say she was a heavy sleeper.

A black figure was running through the streets, green light emitted from his hand and he fired behind him. Soon a red light was aiming at him, he dodged it, and kept running.

Then when he wasn't paying attention, the light hit him. He looked around and saw a house, quickly ran into it. Glass was thrown everywhere. In less than a second, two other figures were right beside the busted frame. One was filled with anger and was going to prove it. The other muttered something in his ear, then both disappeared.

Amazed that they didn't attack him in his weakened state, he looked around and a girl was laying in bed, apparently dreaming. He sighed, then seen a glimpse of an eye staring at him. He put his hand in front of his head and closed his eyes. He started shrinking. He climbed into the pocket of a coat he saw. Then he looked at the window one more time and with simple words and concentration, fixed it.

Relena woke up to another morning she didn't wish would come. She quickly took a shower, got dressed, ate, and put her coat on. It was the middle of Winter and everything was full of snow or ice.

The mini- warrior woke up after his surroundings started moving. The peeked out of the pocket and seen he was being moved out of the house. Fear struck him, in his weaken state he wouldn't be a match for his enemies.

He sat back knowing he already lost the battle.

She got in her limo, (I said she was rich and I mean really rich!) and arrived at school. Waiting by the door till class started always bored her but what else was she suppose to do? She had no friends so she couldn't talk to anyone, her entire life was boring. Finally the bell rang and the teacher opened the door. Relena just sighed as everyone walked by chuckling and rolling their eyes at her.

Class was boring as it always was. The teacher kept on babbling about something. Kids passed notes and some slept during the very annoying speech, all she did was wait until they assigned the homework.

When class ended a girl walked up to her and pushed her toward the ground. She giggled as she did so, "Sorry Relena, guess geeks like you are very stupid not to know how to stand right." She smiled and left the room.

Relena sighed and got up, 'Guess my day begun.' She got up and picked up her books. When she was on her way to her next class the late bell rang.

She started to run. As she opened the door, everyone looked to see who it was. Some rolled their eyes others just had a smirk on their faces that made Relena very angry.

"Relena do you have a pass?" The teacher asked

"No." was the answer that escaped her lips. The teacher sighed and pointed to the set to which was hers. The class begun again, it was as it was everyday...boring.

She decided a long time ago she should entertain herself so she wouldn't sleep in class. She had her headphones listening to some music. The headphones were the little one's that just fit in your ear. Her long hair covered them from view. She turned the music down so that people around her couldn't hear it.

She sat in class listening to differed kinds of songs.

Then, The bell rang, and everyone picked up there stuff and left. She collected her things slowly, so that everyone was out of the room when she left.

But when she went into the hall, a bunch of people were gathered around her, everyone pushed and taunted her. She was used to it though. So her reaction wasn't to surprising.

She didn't go to her locker at all because every time she would come close to it many things would befall her.

THUD… Relena hit the ground hard. She reached into her coat to get a Kleenex for her bloody nose. Cutting a piece off she stuffed into her nose so as to stop the bleeding. She went into an empty room and leaned against the wall almost in tears. "Why me, why do they always taunt me!" Collecting herself once again she headed to class. Right when she sat down the bell rang.

Two shadowy figures went into the palace to which they served. "Prince Treize. The worrier, Heero, escaped us." One figure replied.

The price was calm though. "Then why aren't you trying to find him?" He yelled looking at a glass sphere was in the palm of his hand. At this point the worries were looking scared. "Well you highness... we know were he is."

"Then isn't he here."

"Well.. He found refuge at the 'Dorlians' your highness." He said shaking his words.

Treiz put the sphere down and looked at the two figures standing in front of him. "Does this little nuisance know the secret?" he said almost threw clinched teeth.

The day was finally over. Relena walked up the stairs to her room. Heero bored out of his mind from staying in a coat pocket waiting for death to come peeked out again.

He saw the eyes emitting from the window again. He went back into the pocket and sighed. Relena did her homework which she was assigned to do. Wrote in a notebook which she got out only when wandering eyes were nowhere to be seen. It was getting late, she closed the book and hid it from eyes that were stirring. Dressed and went to sleep.

Hours went passed and the night faded into the day. She woke up and continued what she's been doing ever since she could remember.

Again she went to school. Heero tired of being in a pocket, thought of another idea. He closed his eyes and appeared as a sticker on one of Relena's books. The first class was over earlier than she would have hoped. Someone went by her and scattered her books on the floor. Heero who seen this was pissed off. He looked at the person who did it and smiled. The person stopped and walked to were Relena was. Picked up the books and handed and danced away singing an old song that no one knew.

Relena stared at him in shock. 'He.. helped me.' She thought, thinking this was some weird twilight zone moment. And instead of being late to class which she usually was, she was the first one there. The day was actually turning out to be the best day she ever had.

Thoughts ran through her mind. 'Why is this day so different?' 'Why is everyone acting so weird?' 'Why...?'


	2. The New Student

Hidden Past

Chapter 2 - The New Student.

As the weeks went on, people stopped messing with her. Each time they planed to humiliate her, it went completely wrong and they ended up being humiliated.

Heero thought for awhile, and smiled at himself. He knew they still thought she was nothing, and he devised a way to change it.

When she was asleep. Heero turned himself back into his normal size. He sat down on the floor and whispered spells in the wind. He started glowing green. When he was done with the spells he made himself into his mini size and went back into her pocket.

The next day, was as it was. She got up went to school, but she didn't get teased. Girls were chattering around in the class. 

The teacher came up and announced that a new student arrived. A young boy,15 in age and had unruly brown hair and Prussian blue eyes that somehow captured her. She quickly looked the other way. He announced that his name was Heero Yuy. 

The teacher told him his new seat was next to her and Melissa Bakway. Melissa was one of those girl who couldn't keep a secret even if her life depended on it. And she switched boyfriends every other week. Heero sat in the middle of them and smiled at him self. The teacher started talking about the history of astronomy. A girl tapped his shoulder. Stephanie Witson. Who was behind him, she whispered in his ear, and he just smiled. Relena heard what she said, 'Hey, My friend thinks your cute.' Relena rolled her eyes. 'Here comes another idiot she thought as she looked at Heero. She closed her eyes and put her headphones in her ear.

In the middle of the song, the music gradually turned up. Relena noticed the difference, but thought it was just the music. The teacher suddenly stopped talking and yelled at the classroom. Relena barley heard her, she took of he headphones and turned the music off. The teacher was giving a lecture about music not to be played in the middle of school. Heero smiled as he saw her reaction. 

When she went to the next hour Heero was introduced to the class again. And the girls drooled all over him. But all he did was smile as them and turned his attention at the teacher. Relena put her headphones in her backpack, she didn't want to make the same mistake. Heero growing bored with the lessons, closed his eyes and murmured words. The intercom came on with music, Relena surprised, because the music playing on the intercom was her music. Heero again smiled at himself when he saw her. 

Over the weeks Relena started going back to her locker. Heero was in her homeroom too, the teacher placed his locker right next to hers. Then he heard voices of girls coming toward her. She saw Heero coming towards her with a bunch of chatty girls following him. He went to his locker, but accidentally bumped into Relena. "Sorry." He said with a smile as he passed. Fury was seen on the other girls faces as they passed her. 

"Hey, Heero, want to go to my party tonight?" One of the giggling girls asked. Heero smiled, "Who's she?" He nodded his head to indicate Relena. She gave a weak smile, "Oh, that's Relena, she's a nobody though. So do you want to?" 

He smiled again and went passed them. "Hey." He said indicating Relena. 

Relena shocked to see him there just stared at him for a minute, then pointed to the other girls. " I think they want you." She said and started reading her book.

He saw what book she was reading. 'Anne Rice - Merrick' He smiled again. "You like her books.?" He asked waiting for an answer. 

She put her book down annoyed. "Yes I do, and if your going to humiliate or play a joke on me than do it." She said in a harsh voice. He grinned (yes I said grin, but not like Duo.) "I wasn't going to pull a joke or humiliate you." He said as he got up and went back to his seat. 

Class was over and they went to there last hour before school was over. The teacher introduced Heero and sat him down next to Relena again. Ms Walkly (That's the teachers name) gave them an assignment that as due at the end of the week. "You will be working in pairs for this." Relena sank into her chair at this point. "I will be pairing you up." She said after that. There was a load 'Ahhhh.' coming from everyone. She named the groups one by one. 

"I wanna see who gets paired with Relena." One girl smirked

"Ya, that will be really funny." another said. 

Then the teacher said Relena's name, they waited to find out who it was, and when Heero's name came up there wasn't no giggling. There was a very load 'WHAT!!" Even Relena muttered the word. Heero smiled at himself. 'This place is actually quite interesting.' he kept thinking. 

***

"Um your highness." One solder said in a rather shaky voice

"WHAT!!!" He yelled, you could tell he was still mad of the other news he received.

"Um, Heero Yuy just registered at Relena's school."

Trieze smiled. "He can't, he didn't go to any of their other schools."

"Well your highness, he's used magic to register. He's also staying close to Relena."

Trieze thought for awhile, he went toward a box that sat on his table. Opened it and grabbed a wand. "Here, get him back here! Even if you have to attack in brood daylight!"

"But if he's in school... My power can't make everyone's memory...." 

"That's what the wands for. It has the power to erase five million memories." 

"Yes sir." He figure disappeared and left the Prince alone.

"Heero Yuy you almost cost me everything!" 

***

School was finally over, Relena went home as usual but she found her father there waiting for her. "Oh hi Relena, how's school." 

"It was okay." The door rang seconds after she got in. Her father answered it. 

"Hello"

"Sorry to interrupt you but we need to ask you something Mr. Dorlian." A women with red hair said.

Mr. Dorlian nodded She came into the room and so did a very familiar figure that seemed to follow her all day..... Heero Yuy.

They all went into the other room and discussed something Relena couldn't hear. 

Soon the red-haired women left. Heero stayed though. Mr. Dorlian waved at the women when she left. "Relena, this is Heero Yuy, he's going to stay with us for awhile. Can you show him where the spare room is?" Dorlian asked. 

"Which one?" She asked.

"You pick." 

Relena showed him where he should stay and went to her own room. (You could probably tell how shocked she was.) 

Heero went into his own room said the spell which made him mini size and crawled into Relena's room to see what she would do. She again wrote in her notebook until someone came knocking on her door. It was her father, he just went to tell her that dinner was ready. Heero curious at what she written in the notebook opened it. He was too shocked to even speak. He just looked at the pictures and read what was written in utter shock at what he saw.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay Anne Rice - Merrick does not belong to me. It really is a book and the author. The story is mine, though. Oh and don't flame me okay. I know I altered Heero's character but that too has a purpose in this story.


	3. The kidnap

Hidden Past

Chapter 3 - The Kidnap 

Heero stared at utter shock. "This is...This is..." He didn't quite know what he was saying. 'How could a mortal know this?' He traced the pictures and read the writing again. "This is the palace...back home." There was not a chair or ornament that wasn't in it's rightful place as he remembered it. He did find hidden passageways that he didn't know. 'How could a mortal like her, know all of this?' The thought just kept coming to him.. 'how?'

Relena was done with her dinner and went up stairs. Heero heard someone coming and quickly closed the notebook and hid behind a picture that was next to it. Relena yet again started writing in her 'secret notebook.' When it was time for her to go to sleep she put it away and muttered. "Wish it was a real place." 

Heero curious went back to his normal size. He stared at her he put his hand over his head and muttered a spell. Glowing red he started looking through her mind. Then when he saw a glimpse of something that might be of interest. He was flung against the opposite wall by a tremendous force. The window broke as well. He could hardly breathe, and unable to move. He was like another ornament that belongs to the wall. 

Then fortunately the door flew opened, by her father. Heero was release and gasping for breathe. He went to mini-self seconds after being released so that her father didn't see him. 

He father seen that she was asleep left. Heero, again in normal size looked at her in shock. "What was that?"

***

"Sir, we couldn't get him." 

"Why not!" Treize yelled. 

"We went were he was, but there was another force. We didn't even stood there for a second and we were pushed threw a window!" One figure said trying to defend himself from punishment.

Treize placed his hand on his chin thinking. "An unknown force..." But then a thought came through him, and he was terrified. 

"I want you to get Yuy now!" He screamed so that they knew failure was unacceptable.

***

The next day was a little weird for Relena. Heero stayed by her examining her. And he knew what he was going to do. Relena got up, dressed and went to school. She decided to put her hair up and put on some different clothes than the type that she used to. 

People stood in the hall amazed at what they saw. Relena.. looked normal. For some reason Relena didn't care what people thought or if she'd get in trouble for some of her actions. 

First hour, people still hated her, which was natural considering that they've hated her all her life. Then they decided to play another trick. Heero not paying attention but thinking what that force was didn't even notice their actions. 

They took a piece of paper, crumbled it up and put it in their mouths. And threw it in Relena's direction. Then all of a sudden one of the girls started screaming. Heero turned to see what was going on. The 'spit wade' landed on her instead. Heero laughed but then stopped... He didn't do that. He looked at Relena yet again. 

The last hour came too quickly, The teacher told everyone to get into their groups. Relena in an unusual happy state didn't sigh or had a face. Heero saw this as an opportunity. Relena wrote notes down from the book as instructed. "Hey Relena can I ask you something?" Relena smiled and nodded. Heero whispered in her ear, everyone was spying on them, wanting to know what was being said. Relena giggled and nodded again. Heero smiled at himself.

After class everyone went to Heero, "Hey Heero what did you say to Relena?" They kept asking, begging him to tell them. Heero smiled. "I asked if she'd go out with me." Again there was a big "What!!" 

Heero went into the limo and back to the house. "Hey Relena want to go to the park?" He asked. Relena giggled again and nodded yes.

The limo turned around and went into the direction of the park.

***

Trieze scared at what might happened if Heero discovered something of great value. Went to his lord, his father, the king. The king was on his death bed and it was only a matter of time until his time was gone. He wasn't going to die of old age, none of them could die of that. He was wounded in battle, and was cursed by a powerful sorcerer. 

His father called Treize to him. "Your worried about something my son." The king said in a weak voice. 

"Yes something is, I want to ask you for your advise."

The king placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me what's bothering you."

The Prince told him what's been going on lately. 

The king looked at his son with thought. "You must get Heero Yuy before he uncovers the secret. You must get him!" The king repeated much louder. 

The Prince bowed his head and left his father so he could some rest. 

'They better get him soon!' he thought as he sat back down on his thrown.

***

Heero and Relena quickly returned home. It was about 12:00 am now and they knew they were going to get in trouble. Her father was gone though. Left a note on the door that said he was going to be at work until the next morning. Relena waved goodbye to Heero and went into her own room. Heero waited for ten minutes, turned mini-sized, and went into her room. 

She was sleeping in her bed. The blankets hid her, only her figure was spotted. A dark figure grabbed her and trapped her into a strangely decorated box. "Doesn't look like we have to erase anyone's memory."

Heero knew they thought she was him. He had to go get her, even if it ment he had to surrender himself to them. He didn't want to admit it but he had grown quite fond of her. 

________________________________________________________________

Good, bad...? Tell me what you think! And I know it's short but don't flame me cuz of that okay! 


	4. The Rescue?

Hidden Past

Chapter 4 - The Rescue?

Another shadowy figure came into the thrown room. "Sir, we've captured him!" One of them said. The Prince looked at him in shock. "Well, let me see his face so I could punish him!" he ordered in a harsh tone. They opened the box but instead of Heero Yuy it was none other than Relena Dorlian. 

"Where am I?" came a squeaky let determined voice. The prince shocked and terrified at the same time, collapsed. The two figures stood there shocked too, but at least decided on something to do.

The prince woke up in hour. He sighed, thinking it was all a dream. The two figures came back once they'd notice that he was up. "I had the weirdest dream that Relena Dorlian was here." He said in a funny voice. The two figures looked at themselves with worry. "Um.... That wasn't a dream."

Treize looked at them in horror. "Then where is she?!" he demanded. 

"She's in the dungeon!" One said looking at him puzzled.

"Get her out of there NOW!!" he yelled with much fury in his voice.

***

Relena looked at the place she was at in shock and terror. This was the place that she always dreamt about. The place that haunted her dreams and now she was really in it! There were two other people in the cell to which she shared. 

"Who are you?" One asked. 

"My names... Relena Dorlian, what's yours."

"Blade... Why are you here, kill, steal, what?"

Relena was a little shocked at this but still answered. "I.. don't know." she whispered, but Blade still heard her. "Hmm. Must feel lost then." she (Blade, she's a girl.) said looking at the bars that was glowing violet (purple). 

Suddenly the doors flung opened. Two guards came in shaking. "We're sorry." they said in a rather trembling voice. 

Duo stepped forward. "We'll your forgiven." Blade pulled on his braid. "They're not talking about you, they're talking about her." She pointed to Relena and Duo sighed. "Figures." 

She came out and they escorted her out, "The prince wants to see you." One of the solders said. In a matter of seconds they were in front of the prince. He looked as if he were a king though. 

"Sorry for that Relena." He said. 

"How do you know my name."

"I know more about you than you even know." Treize said in a very mysterious voice. Relena stood there for a moment, looking at him in a calculating way. 

***

Heero didn't have any other choice, he had to go. Sighing he put on a neck lass which had enormous powers that no one could penetrate.

He also carried a sword that he stole from the palace, it also had unbelievable powers, manly because it belonged to the first sorcerer. The one who made the universe they lived in. No one seen the sword in an actual battle due to the fact that it took more power to wield it than anyone had. But than again he wasn't just anyone. He smiled at himself as he put the sword into his bag. 

Relena dressed into the finest closed she ever seen. 'Why are they being so nice to me?' The thought came to her mind more than one that night. She looked out the window and seen springs, every, fifty yards way from one another. In the other direction she seen a forest, with many different animals and plants. The air was much fresher there as well. 

Her room was a purple, bluish color. The bed was ten times as big as it was when she was back at her house. Prince Treize told her that she was to stay at the palace until they knew it was safe for her. She didn't quite knew what he meant that. 'Was someone after her? Why? She didn't do anything.... did she?' A very unnerving feeling came over her. 'What would Heero think if I never came back?' She was so happy but so sad at the same time. The happiness came from the fact that the place in which she dreamt about was real. But the sadness that filled her was that Heero wasn't there. 

Two maidens came in, "Here's you night clothes Ms. Relena." They left as soon as they came. Relena looked the window one last time and dressed into the night gown. She went to bed rather fast. Considering the day she had. 

Heero decided to go to palace at night. Guards were less aware of intruders at night. Thoughts of Relena's torment in that world haunted him every moment. He had to save her, even if it cost him his own life.

***

That night Relena had a dream, different than the ones she had all her life. She was surrounded by flowers, dragons and the lights of fireflies, she seems like she was standing on water, and indeed she was. In front of her stood another castle, not the one she was in, but another one. The lights began to fade and the water started to have ripples in it. She gazed at it, it was starting to show her something when she was awoken. 

She saw old pictures, and a book shelf she didn't have. She wasn't in her room. Than the days events came back to her. It was true, it was all real. The person who awoken her spoke in a whisper that she couldn't hear. "Who are you?" She asked

The figure spoke a word and a small candle was lighten. It was Heero, was this another dream she was having? How could Heero be there, the place that only existed in her dreams. 

When he grabbed her arm and dragged her threw the hall she knew he was real. Suddenly the lights turned on, and a clapping was heard, Heero turned around and saw Treize smiling at him, "Well done... Heero Yuy!"

__________________________________________________________

Sorry it's so short, I wrote this early in the morning and my ideas are coming in real short. Oh and no flames okay. 


	5. A potion!

Hidden Past

Chapter 5-A potion!

Heero looked at Treize in utter horror. Guards surrounded the doors and every possible way to get out. Trieze just smiled and clapped as he watched Heero's horrifying expression. 

"What do you want with Heero?" Relena asked looking at Treize in shock. 

Trieze just smiled at her, "Why, he's a criminal Ms. Relena. He must be punished." He snapped his figures and the guards grabbed Heero and vanished. Relena looked at Treize in anger. The only person who stood up for her and didn't care that she was an outcast was locked away from her. Suddenly Relena's world went black. When she did awoke Heero was next to her wondering what happened. She thought she was in prison too, but she was still in the palace. 'Did the prince change his mind?'

A maid came in and gave Relena some clothes for the evening. She looked scared when she came in, as if Relena would kill her or torture her in ways many couldn't even imagine. The maid left as fast as she could. 

Relena stood watching her, looking at her reactions. Heero was wearing new, expensive clothing. Both looked like there were designed in the early 1700's but wear new. "What happened?" Relena said as she went to look out the window again. 

Heero didn't know how he could tell her,

*Flashback*

Heero was being taken to the prison when a beam of pure energy came rushing toward him and the guards. He was terrified when he saw it, so were the guards. They hurried to get out of the way of it, but it seemed to follow them, like a magnet. It hit them hard, the guards vanished, obliterated by it. But he was fine, it didn't even hurt when it touched him. It felt like a warm blanket. His surroundings were black and suddenly replaced with golden walls with beautiful carvings... the palace. He appeared there, holding Relena, who seemed to be knocked out. Heero collapsed after seeing what he seen. 

Trieze saw everything that had happened. He sighed, trying to stay calm. Nodding his head, Heero and Relena went to there rooms. 

*Flashback ends*

"I have no idea." He said in a monotone voice. 

"Relena can I ask you a question?" He said.

Relena nodded and smiled. "Yes, What is it." 

"Did you dream anything tonight?" The question was odd and it took Relena by surprise. 

"No, No I didn't." She said in a shaky but believable voice. Heero nodded his head, but the fact was, that Relena had the very same dream she had last night as the other night. 

They're was a bunch of rustling outside there door, Relena walked toward it with a stern face. She twisted the knob and the door swung open. A girl was in front of her and ran into the room, it was the same one whom she met in prison... Blade. A great ball of energy threw itself in her way. Relena stood at the door shocked it was coming towards her. The ball exploded before it reached her. "What's going on?" She said in a terrified but demanding voice. "Two prisoner has escaped!" One of the guards said in a justifying way. 

Two? by Relena just saw Blade. She looked behind her and saw Duo as well. How did he manage to get by? Blade was hitting Duo and yelling at him. "This was all your fault for grabbing that Donut!!!!!" Blade yelled at him why he just made a funny face and shrugged as if saying. 'Oh well.' 

Blade sighed and knew he wouldn't change his attitude. Relena giggled at this. 

"Ms. Relena, we still must imprison the two rebellions!" The guards said. But Relena only giggled. "I think we should tell Prince Treize what's happened." One of them said to the other. They disappeared and went to Treize. 

Treize saw it all through a crystal wall. He sighed and knew his ideas and his motives was being judged with such presents. The guards came to him and was going to inform him at what happened. But he already knew. "Leave them be." He said. "Give them rooms and clothes." The guards looked at each other and bowed. 

"Soon Relena, The potion will be made and you'll be out of my hair." He said and smiled at himself as he thought of it.

Relena sat in the Library of the palace. She sighed as she thought of what Treize said. "He's a prisoner, Ms. Relena. He must be punished." She sighed again, stood up and walked away. 

Heero was wondering through the halls of the palace. Looking at the walls that surrounded it. 'Why aren't they arresting me?' He thought. He accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know..." He looked at who he bumped into. It was Relena, he couldn't think of anything to say at the moment. 

Relena stood in shock as well, but then smiled. "Just who I wanted to see." She said while Heero became curious at what she meant by it.

"You wanted to see me?" He muttered.

"I've got to ask you a question... What did you do to become a criminal?" 

Heero was taken by surprise, "Let's... go somewhere else to continue this discussion." He said as he rushed Relena to come with him.

"Like where?" She asked as she was being pulled.

There was no response. 

Heero took them to a room and muttered something which she couldn't understand. Then they appeared to be in the forest. "Where are we?" Relena asked looking around herself.

"We're out of the palace." Heero said. 

"So why won't you answer my question?" Relena said as she folded her arms.

"The only reason they're after me is because I fight our so-called-king's beliefs."

"So, why should that make you a criminal?" She said as he stared at Heero.

Heero looked at her for a moment and then looked at one of the trees. "Yeah, go ask the prince that!" Heero said in a smart way. 

Relena smiled. "Why not. I will ask him!" Relena said with a smile on her face.

Heero on the other hand looked at her as if she was crazy. "What?" He said as he looked at her wide eyed. "I said I will ask him!" Relena said again. Heero stood their staring into oblivion. 

"Well he's nice, he wouldn't do anything, would he?" Relena said in a cheerful expression. Heero's face began to twitch. 

"Are you alright?" 

"I'm.... Fine!" Heero said through clenched teeth. 

"Let's go back." Relena said as she looked Heero over to see if he was alright. Heero shock his head and did what Relena asked.

***

Treize smiled at himself as he looked at the potion one last time. "Just you wait Relena. Soon you'll be gone." He started laughing insanely as he thought of what will happen.

______________________________________________________________________

Sorry I didn't update sooner, I had to do a TON of homework! Well anyways tell me what you thought. And if you don't like it give a reason. Don't just say. 'this sucks' okay. Well gotta go get some ideas and write the next chapter! ^_~!!!


	6. The Hidden Glass!

Hidden Past

Chapter 6-The Hidden Glass

The Moon shone light brightly that day. Relena didn't know why, but she thought everyone was keeping a secret from her. She walked to the room which she wanted to go... Trieze's room. Two guards were standing in the door way. "What is your business here?" They asked in a monotone. 

"I wish to see Prince Trieze." Relena said as she glared at the two.

One of the guards bowed, "I'll see if the Prince will talk with you." He said as he disappeared and went into the room. 

"Sir."

"What is it!" The Prince yelled.

"Lady Relena wants to speak to you." 

"Does she?" A grin came across his face. 'Perfect Timing. The potion's now finished.' "Let her in." Trieze said as he smiled at himself.

"The guard disappeared and reappeared back outside the door. "Prince Trieze wishes to see you as well." The guard said as he bowed and opened the door. Relena stepped in and looked around to see if Treize was around. "Hello Princess."

Relena turned around and saw him. "Princess?" 

"Uhh... Forget that. I need you to do something for me." Trieze said as he looked at her.

"What is it."

"Well you have more power than most here. But you haven't mastered it. Here drink this and you'll be able to control your powers like the rest of us." Trieze said as he handed her a bottle. Relena looked at him and then stared back at the bottle. 

"You see Relena, your not human. You different than everyone else. After you drink this, your powers and will become more clear to you." He said.

Relena looked at the bottle again, shrugged and drank it. Trieze started laughing like an idiot which made Relena fell a little stupid. Then all of a sudden there came a stab-like pain that emitted from her head. The pain grew stronger as the seconds rolled on. She grabbed her head tight and tried not to scream.

Trieze looked at her like as if something was wrong. "What's happening." He muttered to himself as if Relena couldn't hear him.

The pain grew so strong that Relena couldn't hold back the scream that came from her mouth. The ground underneath started caving in and she started glowing red.

"This isn't suppose to be happening!" Trieze yelled as his feet started going the opposite way from Relena.

Bottles were demolished as long as everything in the entire palace that was glass.

In a hidden part of the castle, a glass started to break. An antic glass with it's own purpose, started to break. 

Relena couldn't tell if this was a dream or reality, but she started noticing her hands were beginning to disappeared. 

The pain was more than she could bare, she collapsed and fell into emptiness. Trieze looked at his room and then at the crater that Relena was standing in. "That was NOT suppose to happen!" He yelled.

The glass in the hidden room shattered when Relena disappeared. 

Trieze did spells to clean up his room but none worked. "What's going on?" Trieze yelled into the air again. Three guys stepped into his room. "Who are you?" One said. Trieze looked back to see who it was. 

His eyes widened as he saw who these three were.

"You're You're....." 

_____________________________________________________________________

Sorry this one's so short. But my friend keeps bugging me about the next chapter, and so it may be short but at least it's out, right. ^_~!!

Well I hope you like it, I'll talk to you all when the next chapter's out. 


	7. The Mysterious Figure

Hidden Past

Chapter 7-The Mysterious Figure

"Who are you?" The one repeated as he looked at Treize.

Treize still looked at him wide eyed. "Why... Why are you here?" 

"Where is the Princess?" The other said more sternly. Trieze just stared in astonishment. In the second that passed one came in front on him with amazing speed. "Where's the Princess?" He yelled as he grabbed Trieze's collar and lifted him up. 

"Wufei look at this?" The blond one pointed to the liquid potion that was spilt on the floor. Wufei let Trieze go and ran his finger through the liquidly substance. He smelt it and looked back at the astonished prince. "This is the death potion." He yelled.

Trieze smiled sickly. "But where's her body?" Quatre said as he looked at Trieze sickly. 

Treize gulped, and then he started stuttering and explaining what happened. 

Wufei put his hand up to his chin. "Were would she go then?" 

"We'll have to make a tracking potion for her." Trowa said.

He grabbed Trieze's collar and pulled it up to him, "You better hope where ever she is that she's alright." 

The three left the room and started going through the halls of the palace. Soldiers that tried to stop them were immediately put into a deep sleep. "This is the palace's defenses?" Wufei yelled. 

Trowa looked at the soldiers, "Things sure have changed..." 

"For the worse it seems." Quatre said.

"Trowa you know what's going to come if we don't have her." 

Trowa nodded. "Of course I know." They put there hands on one of the bricks which opened a secret passage to a spell room. They walked into the room and the brick wall returned back to normal.

"We have to hurry and make the 'tracking spell!!'" Wufei said as they all hurried to get the ingredients.

***

Relena was in someplace that she didn't know. Her head didn't hurt at all. Then she looked around and recognized where she seen it before. It was the place in which she seen in her dream. "Where am I?" She said under her breath.

"Why, you should know where you are." Came a voice, that didn't seem familiar. She turned around and saw a ghostly figure of a man and a woman. She stood where she was scared to death to talk to them.

***

Blade looked through the halls, Duo followed her. "You know, you could be very annoying at times." She said as she crossed her arms. 

Duo looked at her. " And you could be very pathetic AND annoying at times too." Blade grabbed his collar of his shirt and pulled it up so his feet wasn't touching the floor. "What did you say!" She warned.

Duo's hand started glowing green and green lightning started to emitting from it. "Oh you know what I said!" They both looked to there right side. 

"Do you feel that." Blade said as she let Duo go.

"What could make that much energy." A figure came walked across the corner. "And who may you be?" It said. 

Blade and Duo stood staring at him. A smile came across his face, "You seem to be speechless. Let me give you time to remember your names." He waved his hand in the air. Blade and Duo were gone. A small ball lay on the floor. 

The mysterious figure walked toward it and picked it up. It contained in it the small figures of both Blade and Duo. Each pounding on the edge of the ball yelling, but there was no sound coming out of there mouths. 

"There you seem to be doing fine in there. Well since you seem to like it that much, you'll stay in there for all eternity." The figure started to laugh as he put the ball in his pocket.

______________________________________________________

Okay I know this is short, but don't flame me because of that. Well tell me what you thought about this chapter! That means.. (ahem..) REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!

Well talk to you next chapter! 


	8. A Walk Through Time

Hidden Past

Chapter 8-A Walk Through Time.

Relena stared at the two figures that talked to her. "You look rather scared?" The man said as it looked at her in worry.

Relena couldn't even move, she was so scared. The two figures started walking close to her. In a desperate and fearful act Relena ran the other way until she stopped dead in her tracks and turned toward them. 

"Who are you? And where am I?" She said in a demanding voice.

The two figures looked at each other and smiled. "You should know where you are, and who we are." The woman started. 

Relena said nothing, just glared at them. The woman looked at the man in a worried expression. "Um, may I ask what is your name?" The man said staring at Relena.

"Re..Relena... Relena Dorlian." 

The two figures looked at each other in confusion and worry again. "Dorlian?" They whispered to themselves. 

"Yes, that's my name." 

The woman shook her head as she looked at Relena, non-blinking and in worry. "No, that isn't your name." 

Relena chuckled a little. Then she started laughing. "I get it now. This is all a dream, all of it. I'm still at home, in my bed, sleeping silently. No King, no witches, no dream palace. It's all a dream! Just like on that movie.. Nightmare on Elm Street #1!!" 

She started to breathe heavily as the words spat out! Then she turned around and faced the two figures again. 

They both shook there heads again, "No this isn't a dream, your name is Relena Peacecraft. You are the daughter of Queen Esmeralda." The man said. "My name is David, and this is Emerald." He pointed to the woman who was right next to them. 

"This is a lie! My name is Relena Dorlian! I'm just a high school student who gets bullied and humiliated!!" Relena said as tears started to fall from her eyes. 

Emerald started walking toward her. She placed her hand on Relena's forehead. "See, and know who you are." Emerald's hand started glowing and soon all around Relena was the same white color. Nothing could be seen. Then she was someplace else.

She was in the palace. Emerald was sitting where Trieze sat. It seemed that she didn't even take notice of her. Three guards came walking up with serious looks on there faces. 

"Lady Emerald. You can not fight, you are the Queen if anything were to happen to you this planet will be nothing more than a memory!"

Relena looked at her in shock, "The queen?" But no one still didn't take any notice she was there.

The queen smiled to herself. "Trowa calm down. Nothing will happen to me, he is my blood and I know how to capture him."

"Capture him, but you must destroy him! His is a danger to all worlds, not just this one!" Wufei yelled with worry in his eyes.

A sigh escaped the queens lips, "I can not destroy him. He is my son, and I will not do that to him." 

"But your highness." Quatre said through clenched teeth.

"You can not change my mind." She said. 

The three stepped back, sighed and bowed. They left. 

The place went black, Relena was filled with fear. Then she was in another place. They seemed to be at war. Troll like creatures were coming from a black circle that seemed to come from nowhere. 

Relena couldn't even move. Blood was coming from the ground it seemed. Then she heard the familiar voice of Emerald. 

A man stood in front of her. He had white hair and a black cloak on. "Well, well, I didn't think I'd find you here. Thought you were hiding in that little castle of yours." He said.

The queen closed her eyes. And muttered some words. The ground started to shack uncontrollably. The hills that stood near them crumbled to the ground. Parts of it came toward them but was eradicated, once it reached a certain distance toward them. 

The man smiled. "Is that all you can do. Make this planet do a little dance." 

She started to glow a deep red color. Her eyes opened all of a sudden. It scared Relena and the mysterious man too. 

"What is this?" He muttered. 

The Queens eyes were pure white. Her hair started turning white as well. Relena looked at the man. His attention never left Emerald. Then it seemed a huge light came from the Queen. Relena closed her eyes, when she opened them the man was gone. The light that came from the queen was gone also. The three worriers were standing next to her. 

The black circle she saw was becoming smaller, it soon was gone. 

"Well you did it. The war is over." Quatre said smiling at Emerald.

She gave a weak smile and collapsed on the floor. "What's wrong?!" Trowa yelled.

"That was the price of capturing him and releasing all my power." She said, blood was dripping from her mouth. 

"But Esmeralda! You can't leave us. What about Relena?!" Quatre yelled looking at the fallen Queen.

With one last sigh. She was dead. Her body disappeared. 

Relena stood where she was. Her eyes were wide. "Esmeralda is Emerald." Then the world turned blank again and she was back where she was.

"How can that be true?" She said still not moving. 

Emerald smiled. "You must have a lot of questions." 

Relena nodded.

"Who was the man you captured?" Relena asked as she looked at the Queen. Emerald faced grew dark with that question. 

She put her hand to her side. "You should sit down." Suddenly there appeared a chair. Relena excepted it. It was rather weird being there. In the presence of the Queen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry it took so long to update! I'll make sure to update much sooner next time! Anyway. I hope you like it, so please review and tell me what you thought. Oh and the person who asked who's Blade. She's my friend, Blades her character which I borrowed for this story. She actually is a rebel who likes to torment Duo. Anyway. Please, please review!!


	9. The Legend of Ian

Hidden Past

Chapter 9- The legend of Ian.

"So who was he?" Relena asked in earnest. 

Emerald stared at her for a moment.

"Relena what do you remember about this place?" 

Relena looked at her with questioning but then answered the question. "All I knew of this place was the castle."

"That's it? Not one vision, one dream of a man with blond hair?"

"No" Relena said as she looked into the queens eyes, but then an old memory came back to her. She did have a dream about that man.

"I mean yes, but I remember it very vaguely."

"Tell me what you seen." The queen asked. Her eyes still focused on Relena's. 

"Well I seen a man, with blond hair, he wasn't mean or cruel but actually nice. I seen him in that dream laughing."

The queen closed her eyes and turned away. Her hands were clenched together on her chest. "Do you know why you had that dream. Do you why he spoke to you and laughed with you in that dream?" 

Relena shook her head.

"It was because he did laugh and joke with you. Relena, he is your brother. Millardo Peacecraft." It seemed to painful for her to say the last two words. His name. So many questions came to Relena's mind. 

"Why did _my brother_ tried to attack you?" The question seemed to take the Queen off guard. She straightened up and turned to face Relena once again. 

"Relena you must understand something about that timeframe before I answer that. My world and the worlds that were around us hated the planet Ian. They inhabitants on Ian were smart and brave, but cruel and selfish. For thousands of years they tried to take over. Then the final war broke out. It happened a hundred years before I reined. They took control of the planets of the East first. Then their power and greed started going to the West. It seemed that nothing could stop them. For the East and the West planets is where the entire Universal Armies kept there most dangerous and most lethal weapons. 

There were smaller weapons in individual planets but those never stood a chance against the Ian's new power. It seemed to be the end of all. They soon took of the North and then they started taking the southern planets. They arrived on this planet before long. The wars fought on these grounds were the most terrible and most saddening wars ever fought on these lands.

The Armies of the Ian soon took over. No one even tried to resist. 'What use would there be.' many would say. Some managed to escape the planet and go to earth. A planet that was unknown to the Ian at that time. Now my father, an archeologist, traveled to earth when the war broke out. 

Ten long years past when he left. He, acted like nothing had happened. That there was no war, no Ian. He went to work as an ordinary earthling. Not a care in the world. He soon started studying the paintings of the Egyptian culture. And found to his slight astonishment that there was a weapon buried under the sand. Now many archeologist at the time laughed at this. But he knew that every planet had some sort of power, some sort of purpose. It took another year to dig up the weapon. You see it was so small you would probably have missed it if you'd use magic to dig through the sand.

He grabbed the weapon and traveled back here. When he got back he could not believe his eyes. There was no grass, no ponds, and practically no life another than the human figure. Many people were wearing rags, so skinny from the lack of food that they had to eat there own dead just to survive. Others were sold as slave to the people of the Ian. Now my father, being as healthy as he was, was spotted in an instant. They grabbed him and took him in front of there king of Ian. And do you know what he did?"

Relena shook her head no.

"He drank the weapon. For the weapon was a great power. Harmless alone. But inside a human being they could use it. For any purpose he or she wished.-

"Now the king thought he drank poison. and sent him away. But he did not move. So they used magic to try move him. That too did not work. And then when they placed there hands on him, they soon were on the floor screaming with pain. But then the pain and the screaming started to ignite even in those who hadn't laid hands upon him were screaming with agony. When he walked out of the room and the screams stopped. and they were found dead."  
" But what does that have to do with my brother."

" I'm not finished." 

"Now my father used the power to destroy the forces of Ian. But the Ian forces did not go down easily. They fought back with the power of the planets they took over. But there's something very special about Earth. You see before human's appeared on Earth. They're was many races and species that lived there. And those were the most powerful and fierce being ever to be found.

Now my father took that power and with the power that was already in him fought. The Ian powers only lasted a few short months before dying off.

"But what if they come back. Since he use the power of Earth what would we have to fight back with."

"Relena a power never dies it just gets used sometimes but it always grows back. back. Every year that power gets renewed. No one can explain it, it just happens.

Now Relena my father found something out that shocked him. The power that he drank wasn't going to die with him. It became part of him and therefore it became a part of his future generations.

That power was passed on to me and then I gave birth to a son. That power was given to him to. And it was given to you as well.

"You mean I..."

"But I think you have more than any of us."

"What do you mean. More than you."

"You see the power came from Earth. And you grew up on Earth. Being close to that energy makes you more powerful than any of us. "

"How can you be so certain though."

"Because before I died, when I used that power I put a spell on you and I know your brother put the same spell on you. But still you dreamed, had visions. And you called someone to bring you back. Maybe you wasn't aware of it but your spirit and your heart did."

"What are you talking about."

Emerald waved her arm and a someone appeared. It was Heero. "Heero, what does he have to do with anything."

"He has a power in him too. Not as powerful as you but there is a power in him that too is unusual. You see everyone in the universe has a power of there own. Some were given power either by heritage like you or by fate. Others get powers by other ways but I'm not sure how.

Heero was meant to find you just like you were meant to come here and meet us."

The queen looked up for awhile like she was listening to something that could not be heard and then she stared back at Relena.

"There is so much I want to tell but there isn't enough time. When you go back find Noin. Use the Trios help find her. She is both wise and strong."

All of a sudden Relena was on the ground her head drowning in pain. The queen stood up. "You'll figure out the rest. I've just given you a starting place."

Relena surroundings started to change. She was back in the palace.

Quatre ran down the hall. "Are you all right?" He helped the figure get up. "Wufei, Trowa get down here now. I've found her."

Two figures appeared in front of them. "Well done Quatre."

"You do realize that are time is running out."

"Yes Wufei we all know that."

"Soon they'll confront each other." 

____________________________________________________________

Please review and tell me want you think of this.


End file.
